


Lovely Wings DESTIEL

by xNamelessHellx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DESTIEL BITCHES, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:12:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNamelessHellx/pseuds/xNamelessHellx
Summary: Algo le pasa a las alas de Cas y los Winchester quieren saber.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot lo inspiro un headcanon en tumblr, no recuerdo quien lo publico.

Dean de ves en cuando se daba cuenta del aleteo de su amigo Castiel, sabia que cuando lo escuchaba el ángel aparecía a su lado, pero últimamente el aleteo era incluso cuando ya llevaban rato juntos.

Ni el ni Sam habían visto la alas del ángel ojiazul, Sam creía que Cas podría estar enfermo así que decidió investigar un poco a ver que encontraba.

Unos días después Castiel comenzaba a aparecer mas seguido. Sam noto que el aleteo era siempre cuando Dean estaba presente, si este iba al baño o algún otro lugar el aleteo no sonaba, solo al llegar el ojiverde estas comenzaban a hacer pequeños ruiditos que cada vez se oían más seguido.

Al otro día Castiel acompaño a Deán en una casería fácil, Sam decidió quedarse en el búnker investigando. El ojiverde tenia curiosidad también así que preguntó:  
-Cas? -dijo llamando la atención de el ángel sentado a su derecha en el asiento de copiloto.  
-Si Dean?-  
-Estas enfermo? Te sientes bien?-preguntó mirándolo a el, separando su mirada de la carretera.  
\- No. porque preguntas? - dijo sorprendido por la pregunta, que el supiera los ángeles no podían enfermarse.  
-Pensé que pasaba algo con tus alas, últimamente las escucho muy seguido y Sammy y yo estamos preocupados por eso.  
-N-no no pasa nada con mis alas, ni conmigo,no pasa nada, estoy bien, tremendamente bien, de verdad- dijo un nervioso y muy sonrojado Castiel.  
-Ok bueno saberlo- dijo el ojiverde dudando, pero si había algo malo el ángel tarde o temprano le contaría.

Al llegar al búnker Sam los esperaba especialmente burlesco.  
-Oye Dean, estuve investigando y ya se que pasa con las alas de Cas.  
-Si? Que es?  
-Sam no pasa nada con mis alas eso es normal.- Castiel comenzó a comportarse raro, parecía que lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí pero por alguna razón la adrenalina no lo dejaba.  
-Leí que los ángeles despliegan sus alas inevitablemente cuando quieren cortejar a alguna persona, cuando les gusta alguien no pueden evitar el aleteo.  
Y de la nada se escucho de nuevo el aleteo y Castiel ya no estaba. Sam miro a su hermano mayor, no esperaba verlo con una sonrisa en la boca, sus ojos verdes reflejaban felicidad.  
Sabia que su hermano sentía cosas por el ángel, también noto al ojiazul con gabardina que se comportaba distinto con el y con su hermano. Sabia que ese "vinculo profundo" significaba mas de lo que creían.  
Pasaron dos días hasta que Cas por fin respondió las plegarias del ojiverde y se apareció con su conocido aleteo en su cuarto.  
-Cas por fin apareciste, me la he pasado llamandote.   
-Lo se Dean, lo siento , es que...me da un poco de vergüenza, no quería comentarte nada porque no quiero que dejemos de ser amigos , deje todo por ti y lo haría otra vez y lo siento mucho por traicionar tu confianza así- dijo el ángel con los ojos bañados en lágrimas que salían sin parar.

Dean solo se acerco lentamente para no asustarlo y le abrazo, tan fuerte que Cas no se lo podía creer, el pensaba que Dean ya lo odiaba.  
-No te vuelvas a ir así angelito mio, por favor, no me traicionaste, yo también estoy enamorado de ti y si, me costo darme cuenta pero lo que siento es mas fuerte que cualquier de las estupideces que pensé o hice para tratar de olvidarte.  
Castiel le devolvió el abrazo y lentamente subió su rostro para estampar sus labios con los del otro.  
Fue una danza lenta y tierna, no hacían falta mas palabras para demostrar su cariño por el otro.  
Después de un rato se separaron y se abrazaron mas fuerte.  
\- Cas?-   
-Si, Dean?   
-Me dejarías ver tus alas?- dijo el mas alto con cara curiosa y un poco sonrojada, Cas pensó que sus pecas se notaban un poco mas así.  
-S-si bueno, se muestran a ti por si solas, creo que mereces verlas.   
Also dos grandes alas negras que casi cubrían una pared del cuarto de Dean, en varias partes se veían huecos donde el ojiverde supuso que había perdido plumas.  
-Son preciosas Cas.  
Y se acerco a tocarlas, Cas dio un saltito hacia atrás, nunca le habían tocado sus alas pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrando a los suaves toques de su cazador favorito.  
-Ahh- a Cas se le salio un gemido bajito a lo que Dean le sonrió adorable mente.  
-Lo siento hice algo mal?   
-N-no es que...son...son sensibles- a estas alturas el ojiazul parecía un tomate.  
Se sonrieron mutuamente y comenzaron a besarse lentamente, cada vez subiendo mas el ritmo y comenzando una danza entre sus lenguas, buscando quien tenia el poder, la temperatura del ángel y el cazador iba subiendo con sus ropas pidiendo a gritos ser quitadas.

Hasta que claro, Sam abrió la puerta de golpe interrumpiendo.  
-Oye Dea-woah que, que esta pasando?- preguntó sin poder aguantar la risa el menor de los Winchester (no, no Adam, el sigue en el infierno *ba dum tsss*) .  
Dean lo miro enojado y Castiel boto unas cuantas cosas empujadas por sus alas al comenzar a moverse nerviosamente.  
Sam no paraba de reír

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, si es así dejen kudos.


End file.
